


Not All Is Lust & Drugs

by Saje



Series: Diary of a Flaming Queen [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saje/pseuds/Saje
Summary: Sequel to WAGGD? and WATTT?





	

NOT ALL IS LUST & DRUGS

By: Saje

So this is the third and (hopefully) final installment in the ‘Diary of a Flaming Queen’ series. Yes, Shari, I believe that was the title you liked. I made it so, as a thank you for all your hard work, editing, and banner-making in particular.

For the rest of the late night crew, a great big, wet, sloppy, toe-curling kiss . . . just for putting up with my drunken porning . . . cuz it was such a hardship, right?

Love, Saje

 

 

 

NAIL&D

 

 

It was burning hot inside Babylon as sweaty men, and some brave women, were gyrating to the deep bass pumping from the speakers so loudly you couldn’t hear yourself think. But that was perfectly fine with Emmett Honeycutt as he half-listened to Ted and Michael standing near him at the bar.

He loved them both, really, but sometimes listening to them belabor the fact that they went home alone, or with someone that turned out to be a dud, really grated on his nerves. I mean really, neither one was a troll, and each had their own charming attributes should they choose to use them. The problem was, they wanted to be Brian Kinney. Unfortunately, that position was already filled, Emmett mused as he watched the Stud dance cock to cock with the beguiling little blond that had broken the seal on Pandora’s Box. They were so hot together! And he would know. Having played a small part in their steamy sexcapades over the last six months had been the highlight of Emmett’s year.

He got a little misty-eyed, sensing that that time would soon come to an end forever as the pair seemed to be getting closer and closer to a real relationship that would no longer necessitate him in their bedroom. Justin was coming along nicely, learning what made his lover tick, and sigh, and . . . cum.

Brian was learning that he needed to communicate what he wanted, not just what he didn’t want, and was making great strides in giving up that infamous Kinney control.

The funny thing was, Michael and Ted could have easily had what they really wanted, had they just had the balls to reach out and take it. Brian respected balls. Always had, always would. And because they didn’t have balls, they would never have what Emmett had had. The hottest sex any gay man could ever wish for. With the most astounding and creative lovers to be had in all of gay PA.

Emmett watched the dancing pair make out and knew it wouldn’t be long before they would head home to ring in the New Year in privacy. He smiled to himself, wondering if they would have room for one more, one last time . . . ?

Brian whispered into Justin’s ear, holding the lithe little body close to his own, swaying with him as the drugs played in his system and the lights twinkled in his head. Justin nodded, letting Brian tug him along behind as they collected Emmett from the bar and left the nightclub with two pairs of brown eyes staring after them in bafflement.

The loft was freezing cold. Apparently the furnace had stopped working while they were out. Brian grumbled that it was a real buzz kill - seeing Sunshine’s lips turn blue and his teeth chatter was a real turn off and the Super wasn’t answering his phone. Brian scoffed, the fucker was probably passed out in a pool of his own vomit by now, given the holiday. So he did what he had to do and shoved the fair pair into his bed, under the covers, and added an extra blanket while he went in search of the boiler for the super-expensive, under-the-floor radiators, mumbling to himself about paying people that don’t work to do jobs best left to ‘real’ men.

Emmett and Justin laughed amongst themselves as Brian grabbed a box of long matches and stomped his way to the basement of the building.

“Take your clothes off, Em. If we huddle together naked, we’ll stay warmer.” Justin said in his best PSA tone.

Emmett figured that was the plan anyway, so he hurried to shed his clothing and cuddle up to Justin taking the front spoon position. Justin curled around him, sharing his body heat as they chuckled and joked with one another about the people they’d seen at the club. Before long, they were kissing and teasing and chuckling. Fondling each other and working up a healthy lust.

Brian came back thirty minutes later, a smear of something grimy on his cheek, to find them canoodling together without him. That set his teeth on edge. Really? They couldn’t wait for him before starting? Brian grabbed a bottle of liquor - not caring which bottle it was - his stash box in the other hand, and stood in the entrance to the bedroom.

“You know I don’t like it when you start without me.” he grumped. But the two men just giggled at him and went back to thrusting against each other.

Brian was pretty sure Justin was fucking Em, but one never knew with those two. They could be fucking, fast and furious, one minute and giggling like lunatics the next. It was one of the things he liked best about both men. Neither took himself too seriously and, with them, he wasn’t allowed to either.

Setting the bottle and the box on the ledge, he shed his clothes, trying to hide the shiver of cold, and picked up the end of the blankets at the foot of the bed, peering underneath. He was soundly ignored as Emmett pushed back into each of Justin’s thrusts while they whispered about the new movie coming out over the weekend. Brian smiled to himself. Only those two could talk movies and fuck at the same time.

He climbed under the blanket and snaked his way to the top, letting his cold hands and feet touch very warm creases of flesh, making both other men squeal and try to squirm away.

“Oh no you don’t!” he bellowed, “you started without me, so you have to be punished.” He grabbed a wriggling body in each arm and pulled them back to the center of the bed, under him, as he straddled their squished bodies and lay on top of them, drawing their heat into his cold limbs. They struggled to free themselves while laughing at his antics. “Is this the thanks I get for fixing the fucking boiler? Freezing my ass off and finding you two fucking like little furry bunnies?”

“Bri-an!” they both reprimanded him at the same time, and Brian pulled his head back to look at both of them with mock seriousness on his face.

“Let me guess . . . you got naked to share the heat of your bodies, right?” When they both refused to answer, eyes narrowed that he should know them so well, Brian couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore and bellowed his humor while twisting and turning and wedging himself between them.

“Ahhhh, this is MUCH better.” He pretended to warm up his hands by rubbing them together and wrapped one around each bedmate. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let out a big, fake snore.

Em and Justin both attacked him with their fingers for his troublemaking, tickling him until he begged for mercy, promising them whatever they wanted if they would just fucking stop already.

A silent look of agreement passed between the torturers, and Brian groaned at his own weak constitution when it came to tickling. Fuck! He was in for it now. Nothing for it but to take his due and hopefully sidetrack them long enough that they would forget his big mouth and it’s promises.

Brian immediately tried to take the upper hand by grabbing Emmett and shoving him in Justin’s direction while attempting to leave the bed; however, Justin recognized the move and latched onto his leg as he stood and wrapped arms AND legs around Brian’s limb, effectively rooting it in place. Unfortunately, Brian’s forward momentum couldn’t be stopped, and he pitched forward, smacking his forehead on the ledge around the bed. Justin was instantly contrite and let go of his lover as he and Em quickly flipped Brian over to see the damage.

Brian took the opportunity to get his way and gave a very convincing groan of pain while holding his head and wincing. Emmett ran for ice and a towel, while Justin babbled apologies. Within minutes, Brian was leaning back against fluffed pillows, being catered to and hovered over. Fucking COOED over.

Justin started kissing him all over, trying to make it better, and Emmett had begun rubbing warmth into what he thought were still cold limbs. Brian couldn’t have planned it better if he’d tried. He let it go on for several minutes until his dick was hard and insistent. Emmett thought it might help if he stroked that too and it didn’t take much prodding, just a wink really, to get Em to take it into his mouth for an even warmer start to the evening.

Justin had worked himself up all on his own, kissing Brian, and was now lying to the side, kissing Brian’s chest and humping his leg, all thoughts of boo-boos gone from his pretty little head. Brian braced a foot on the mattress, raising his knee a bit, giving Em more room and Justin firmer resistance for his cock to frott against.

Brian tossed the ice pack to the floor, spread his arms, and welcomed the attention.

Justin wanted more and, after a slick kiss for Brian, he ran his hands down Em’s back, a signal that he wanted in, and Em raised up on his knees to let him. Brian watched as he did Em’s magic trick with the condom, a little peeved that the queen had taught Justin and not him, then kept his eyes on Justin as he quickly prepped Em for his invasion.

Brian raised his foot, bracing it on Justin’s shoulder, and then they were off to the races. Justin set a hard, pulse-pounding pace as he drove into Emmett. Emmett sucked harder in response. Soon, Justin was going so fast and so hard that Em had to simply keep still and allow Brian to fuck his face or risk getting his eye poked out by Brian’s dick.

After that, it didn't take long. Emmett came first, shuddering and moaning around the perfect cock, setting off Brian’s climax. The deep red flush on his partner’s neck and chest never failed to bring Justin off just from the sight of it, and this time that image had Justin screaming to a finish within seconds.

They all slid deeper into the bed, the heat of their bodies making little foggy auras around them in the cold room. As their sweat dried, they each did a bump, then they shared a joint, deciding a shower would do the trick keeping them warm until the boiler kicked on. Em and Justin raced each other to the bathroom, while Brian sauntered behind, wondering why he had to be the grown up all the time.

The trio played in the shower, until all the hot water was gone, talked about the recent gossip, and debated the merits of Peter Pan peanut butter over Jif super chunky. No conclusion was achieved.

Another joint had them all snuggled together back in the bed, Brian in the middle and a man curled into each of his sides, drifting in the hazy wasteland of drugs and lust. Em and Justin’s fingers interlocked over Brian’s middle as they all talked, and Brian ran his fingers through both men’s hair, liking the differences as well as the similarities. It was nice. Easy. No expectations. Just a really good time.

Emmett drifted off to sleep first, only to be awakened a short time later by the bed moving gently. He opened his eyes to see Justin, lying over Brian’s back, slowly and carefully thrusting into the taller man. Justin kissed the back of Brian’s neck, rubbing his palms from Brian’s hands, up his arms, then curling them under Brian’s chest in a hug, letting Brian know he would be taken care of.

Emmett thought he should leave before they noticed he was still there. This was entirely too intimate and he felt like a voyeur. Both men’s faces were turned away, but as Emmett made to leave the bed, Brian’s turned towards him and gave a small, sardonic, smile. Em smiled back as Justin ran soothing hands down Brian’s back, urging him to lift his hips a little. Brian complied, at the same time reaching out a hand for Em and intertwining their fingers so he wouldn’t leave.

Justin did just as he’d been taught. First by Brian, then by Emmett. He kissed and soothed, rubbed, and murmured praise. Slowly thrusting to draw those wonderfully erotic sounds from his beautiful lover’s lips. Making sure not to overstimulate, but to guide Brian in his quest for completion.

“So good,” Brian whispered, eyes locked on Emmett’s face, telling him just how grateful he was for everything he’d done to facilitate his and Justin’s coming together this way.

Emmett grinned and squeezed Brian’s hand in return. ‘That’s what friends are for.’ he replied through the touch.

Brian’s eyes closed again, his mouth open, letting out all the sounds of pleasure he’d been so very embarrassed about not that long ago. Justin reveled in it. He knew very few people had ever been privy to Brian being so unguarded and open. He was grateful to Em for his part in making it happen. For helping to teach Brian that he was loved. He was not surprised to see them holding hands when he looked in Em’s direction. Brian’s eyes were closed, so Justin touched Em’s thigh, getting his attention. When he had it, he mouthed, ‘Thank you’.

Emmett shrugged, as if to say that it was the least he could do, and their focus returned to Brian. He was in the pleasure zone. Justin worshipped him with his hands and his cock, telling him with each touch how very much he loved him and how precious he knew the times Brian allowed it were. Everything he felt for the brunet was allowed to show in his actions. Brian, in turn, allowed himself the chance to actually feel it and not scoff it off.

Brian felt himself drifting further into the haze of Justin’s lovemaking. He sucked every bit of the emotion evoked by the experience into himself, to savor and keep just for himself. He wasn’t sorry he’d asked Emmett to help him. But then . . . he’d known he wouldn’t be.

Just before Brian hit the point of not being able to think anymore at all, Em’s fingers pulled away and their eyes met again. Em’s gaze told him it was time to let go, and Brian’s misted over, his head moving in denial, but Em stayed firm and moved off the bed to gather his clothes. It was goodbye. They would still be friends, but they would never do this again.

Brian had known it would happen . . . someday.

And if a tear slid down his cheek, who would see?

Justin heard the sliding door close minutes later and turned Brian’s head to the side so he could see his face. The feeble light illuminated the single tear track and Justin kissed it away. Brian turned onto his back, gathered the blond into his arms, and took him in, face to face, leaving the past behind him and giving his lover all he had to give, ringing in the New Year in trust and safety. No longer embarrassed about any part of himself.

 

 

 

 

End Notes: Maybe I can put a bug in someone’s ear to write me a fic about Em and Brian’s first meeting/hookup? You know, for my birthday in two days. . . Pretty please! With whipped cream and spankings on top!

I hope you all had as much fun as I did.

Later-


End file.
